


𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 (𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲 𝘇𝗼𝗲 𝘅 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗿)

by b_reeze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Character, POV Female Character, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_reeze/pseuds/b_reeze
Summary: hi! this fanfic is in wattpad too, i publised it first there.my dear friends wanted me to post it lol :)so i think is good enough to be here?n waaaayz, i decided to use fem pronouns for hange here because hajime said we can interpretate the character as we wanted, in a future fic i might used neutral pronouns but in this one i wanted it to be a wlw story.english is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes. hope you enjoy this and have a nice whatever is in your country!
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 (𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲 𝘇𝗼𝗲 𝘅 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗿)

☄☄☄

As a member of the Survey Corps I started training at a very young age, knowing nothing about the turns and twists on life. I never thought about being a doctor and actually saving my injured comrades. It all started when little, silly me didn't pass the ODMG test, physically I didn't have the technique nor the ability to maneuver through the skies and swipe titans necks. I was pretty good using blades though, but it never sit quite right for me.

Erwin, my dearest friend was the one that pointed out my medicine skills. Commander Pixis saw that too, and removed me from the Training Corps and send me to the Infirmary Unit. Life was pointless inside and out the walls. Soldiers came running with their almost death friends in arms, begging everyone for help. Sometimes, all the nurses couldn't do anything, just wait for them to pass away. I've got the guts, blood never had an effect and actually, after seeing people die almost every day, doctors became numb about the topic.

I was afraid of two things, Captain Levi and losing the only human that kept me alive all these years. Levi and I had a very weird relationship, when I failed the ODMG test he almost kicked me and called me a "useless piece of garbage". Those words hold up till this time, every time I see him in the food hall or outside we end up in a pointless argument, but as my father said: "You need to respect your elders". That tiny old man is an anger bomb, but I understand what he's gone through.

Hange Zoe was kind of my best friend. I don't know how to explain our current relationship. I've known her before we joined the Training Corps. We lived in the same district and she currently visited my family's bakery. Our friendship started there. Now, I can't explain how I feel about her. Obviously I have some romantic feelings for her, but I don't know if she is even into women.

Now after introducing myself we'll get into the real story.

A petite girl walked through the Survey Corps outdoors. Carrying a basket of wild berries and plants she found in the woods. In her other hand was the lace of her dotted brown and white horse, Kaya. It was a peaceful evening in the hectic "world" she lived in. The colors of the sunset bathed her skin and the soft wind brushed her hair.

All of this peace was soon to go away in a few days. Another expedition to Wall Shinganshina, the one that was taken by the Colossal and Armored titans almost nine years ago.

A few thoughts about her best friend came in mind, about how intrigued she was to learn more about titan shifters and intelligent titans. Hange is an extraordinary human, quite exotic if you might ask. A frown was shown in the girl's features, thinking about her was stressful and feeling anxious every time she went to missions was a pastime. She couldn't help but to worry about her crazy-ass friend. She loved her too much and the thought of even thinking about her dying in the hands of a titan was hair-rising.

A high pitch scream was heard from far away. Hange was running towards her, with some papers in her hands and a big grin plastered in her mouth. The hyperactive woman was so happy about something poor (Y/N) wouldn't understand even if she explained thousand times. She was a doctor and Hange a scientist, (Y/N) couldn't even explain what a titan is and Hange had a shelf for books written by her about the beast creatures.

—¡(Y/N)! ¡ (Y/N)! — The brunette kept yelling her name, catching all the attention of the other cadets and the people who were outside. —¡You won't know what I've found in the highest shelf of the library!

I stared at her with an amused face. Showing some interest in what she was about to tell me.

—OK. So you know about the million, tiny points we see every day in the sky at night. The stars, even the sun is a star. Isn't it fantastic? How many things are out there and we spend most of our life looking up only to kill some titans. Anyways...

I held a grin on my face, knowing that she started to ramble again. I did an "ahem" sound to ground her again. She started laughing and look into my eyes. And here is where I started to blush.

—Sorry, my mind drifted for a bit. As I said, in these papers that were inside of an astrology research book said that every fifty years a meteor shower happens. My grandmother use to tell me stories about balls of fire that flew through the night.

—Oh...—I thought about it and it was actually insane. —When are they going to pass again? Imagine a lot of starts of different colors soaring in the night, it must be something magical to see!

—It isn't magic you silly! It's science. —she patted my head, jokingly. —according to the author of this book. Actually a woman. Can you believe this!? I'm so happy right now, it says that the next meteor shower happens... tomorrows night.

We look at each other in disbelief, shock in our eyes and mouth open wide. She lift me up in her strong arms and hugged me thigh. Spinning in the air and laughing like a maniac.

—Hange! Stop! I'm gonna crash! Fuck Hange Zoe stop it! —I held on her shoulders for my dear life, tears on the wrinkles of my eyes from the wind that entered in them. I was having fun, not lying.

—We've got to tell the others (Y/N)! Hurry up! —She didn't even laid me down, she carried me in her arms the whole way to the dining hall, were everyone was because the sun was already down.

When we entered the room, we met straight up with Levi. His blue-cold eyes with a little hint of confusion, stared at our messy hair and untidy clothes.

—Doctor (Y/N), Hange. What's up with all of this commotion? Both of you, grown ass women causing a ruckus. What example are you both filthy animals are giving to the youn...

Enough of this midget talking to me like this.

—Oh shut up Ackerman, the next time I heal your wounds, I'm going to put more alcohol to them you short man!

—Oi (Y/N) we don't want to start an argument here, don't we?

Do I have to explain that I was still in Hinge's arms? Now I remember that I left my horse all by herself, at least my basket with wild berries was still with me, safe.

—What's going on in here? —and that's when Erwin himself entered the room, everyone bow and saluted him. Showing their respect. He tapped Hange's shoulder and helped me get down.

—The doctor herself and Squad Leader were causing some trouble a few minutes ago.

—I believe that from Hange but not from (Y/N). Are you baking a cake later Doc? I didn't saw you in the afternoon. And you Hange? What's that in your hands? —Our beloved commander asked us, amused by the way Levi and I always fought for some stupid reason.

—Oh. That's what I've come to announce. Listen up everyone me and (Y/N) have something to tell you. Listen carefully, fellow friends, cadets and soldiers. —Hange stood in the center of the hall, gathering the attention of everyone. Some of the teenagers were whispering unknown words, looking at me and then and Hange.

Sasha, one of my favorite's cadets in here raised her hand, half of a piece of bread in her mouth. Hange nodded, giving her permission to speak.

—Are you finally gettin' married with the Doc? Connie and I were so right about this, we've waited so long for this. Jean you owe me your soup for a week!

Indeed. I was speechless, every friend or acquaintance of mine looked pale as a sheet of paper. What was going on again? What in the actual hell Sasha? Are my feelings too evident that everyone here knows about them? Hange is so dense that she wouldn't even notice.

Teenagers scare the shit out of me.

—Those aren't the important news kiddo. Maybe some years later! —Hange laughed whole-heartily, winking at me and then reading the meteor shower information from the papers she found.

I was a blushing mess, every sound was blocked by my ears and I could only stare at her. Not knowing how to hide the excitement and the dumb smile, I hid behind the tall figure of Erwin. Him noticing my embarrassment, used his coat to cover me. Levi was going to make fun of this moment later, maybe we'll end up in a fight again. He surely loves teasing me and blowing up the TNT that lives inside my brain.

—Heard that guys! Let's throw a meal for this historic moment. We all can help with the food and setting up tables outside. — Petra said, a tint of glimmer in her happy eyes.

—Please Commander Erwin. Let us have this. All of us have an important expedition in a few days. We might not come back. —Krista, with a sad frown in her beautiful face asked, giving him puppy eyes.

Ymir stayed behind her, ready to beat up Erwin if his answer is no. Those girls are in the same boat as Hange and I. Young love uh. How will their friends react if they come out as a couple? I want to protect them so bad. They look so cute together.

—Yeah, Erwin. Let us do this. We haven't throw a fest in a very long time.

Erwin looked at me. Thinking about it. Please say yes, please say yes.

—Only if (Y/N) bakes her famous wild berry cake. Then no.

Everyone stared at me if I was some kind of rabbit in a hole filled up with wolves. Thanks, dear friend for using me as a bait of wild teenagers that want some fun. Maybe I'm going to use this star-gazing "party" to make a move on Hange, or get highly drunk with the other high-ranked soldiers and commanders.

—I will need help, there are many of us. We need more than one cake to feed all of your big stomachs.

The group of youngsters came and gave me a big hug. Thanking me and asking which ingredients we needed and how to help me. I was a doctor, but my father was a baker. I learned some things as a kid. Some guys said I'll made an excellent wife, but I think otherwise. I don't want to be married to a man. No offense though.

Night passed. I ended up my day giving some medicine to Armin. Who was starting to catch those mid-October colds. Poor boy, he shouldn't be fighting titans. He could work at the Titan Biology Research Society with Hange and Moblit. He would be of so much help to them.

Me and my mind, I rewinded the scene that happened hours ago. Turns out the repressed feelings that I had for Hange had finally broken the shield and made me a vulnerable girl.

As the main doctor of the Survey Corps, I was always busy. Mostly when they came after a mission. All injured up and in the thin line of death. I stayed up late making analgesics, pain killers and sedating drugs. Then I have to study more things to be better and help the people from the villages near here. Nature was a medicine if you thought about it, all the plants that cure a belly-ache help a lot of our cadets here. I wish I could find a method to improve Hange's sight, but I know damn well she looks smoking hot with those glasses on.

New day, again. Time to bake like six cakes for everyone in here. I woke up at eight in the morning and asked who had the kindness to help me. Krista, Armin and Petra came with me. Eren, Jean, Sasha and Ymir were the ones in charge with setting up the tables outside. The others were helping with grilling the meat, buying liquor and other things they wanted to eat.

Curious how I haven't seen the trio in the whole day. I mean, they are the main authorities here, they must be working on something. A few hours later I spotted them in their horses, talking about something in a low voice. Suspicious.

I let my precious co-workers watching the big oven with the cakes. Krista made the frosting and Petra was going to decorated them. Armin, did nothing the whole time. He just stayed there, writing the process of the baking, the most important ingredients and how to give it a nice texture.

I sneaked through the kitchen doors, walking to the stable. The trio was climbing off their horses. Spy mode on. I tried to not be seen, but I forgot that Kaya, my lovely horse is a little too much attached to me and started neighing when a wood stick cracked. Well fuck.

—Kaya, what's wrong dear? Calm down. —I heard Hange talk. Now I'm doomed.

—Maybe (Y/N)'s here. You know how Kaya is. She's been with her since (Y/N) was eleven. She must have seen her.

Oh shut it Erwin, please shut up. I bend over, more than I was and hid behind the trees near the stable. I didn't like to stick my nose in conversations that weren't mine, but this one was quite interesting.

—Wow, Hange, great job at keeping your romantic night with (Y/N) a secret. —Levi searched for me, staring intently at the bushes and trees. I was freaking out. In fear to be kicked by Levi and to ruin my friend plans with me.

Wait. Romantic nigh with who? With me? No way. Oh my. Oh shit. What in the actual fuck was happening? I shouldn't had ears dropped that part. My heart is beating so hard right now that I feel it's going to get out of my chest.

—Levi stop scaring me. (Y/N) is not here. She's baking those delicious cakes in the kitchen. Let's get going, we have things to work on. I'm so happy, I hope everything go on as we talked.

What have I done? What plan do they talked about and why I'm involved in it. Is Hange going to confess? Does she knows I like here and now she's going to apologize because she doesn't feel the same way? Is she going to stop talking to me? I'm so doomed right now.

—(Y/N) where are you?! The cakes are done, come here and help us! —Armin shouted.

It was already noon. I went to the stable again and gave some carrots to Kaya. Then I returned and talked with the cadets. Mikasa told me about the story about her red scarf and how her, Armin and Eren were together since a very young age. I thought it was hella cute. Pure teenage love and friendship.

Oluo came with some beers in his hand and handed me one. I left the kids to go with the adults for the rest of the night. I didn't drink that much, I really didn't want to be blacked out when the meteor rain happens. Some people were able to look tiny comets, but just a few. The real thing happens at midnight, Hange said.

I sat with Erwin, Oluo, Moblit and Petra. All of us eating meat and drinking. Hange was nowhere to be seen and I was getting kind off annoyed of her attitude today. I made an excuse to go to the bathroom and went looking for her.

She wasn't in the office, not in her room. Neither in the main hall or the stables. Where the fuck is that crazy ray of sunshine? That's when I saw Levi, going out to join the so acclaimed meet up to star gaze.

—Heya goblin!

Levi sent me a death glare.

—You're smaller than me. Are you looking for the freak?

—Yep. Do you know where I can find her? —I said hopeless, it was almost midnight and no sign of her.

—I don't know. You should keep searching.

—Ackerman, pleaaase. I might give you a double portion of my famous cake. I know you love it.

—Make it three. She's in the hill with a telescope. Hurry up before it is too late.

I thanked him and started frantically running towards the hill. I passed through the table with meat and beers and grabbed some for her.

There she was, calibrating the telescope and with candles illuminating her skim figure. I was in a trance. Damn, Hange why are you so beautiful? The moon shaped her sunburned cheeks and her short hair. This is so cheesy, grow up (Y/N).

Then she noticed me and waved at me. Laughing, as usual.

—Hi— I waved back. —Where have you been all day? — I asked, raising up a brow, giving her a smirk.

Hange stood in a nervous manner, rubbing her neck and changing her direction in a place where I wasn't in her sight of view. Avoiding my questionable eyes, she picked up something behind a rock.

Flowers? Specially tulips of diferent colors. My favorites. How did she know?

—Um... (Y/N). There's something that you don't know yet.

—What's up? —I started panicking and sweating like a maniac. First of all what I've heard in the stables and now her being as nervous as Armin before a battle?

—You know you can trust me Hange. Is something wrong? You can always rely on me.

I walked up to her and hug her. Trying to comfort her. She tensed up and blushed a bit. Then she lift my chin and made me look deep inside her brown orbs. Now it was my time to turn red as a strawberry.

—(Y/N), you know. I think you already do. Since we started training here, as cadets, then you were removed from the corps and became a doctor. Now I'm a Leader and I have my own squad. We've lived a lot of things together. I wanted to tell you that every time I see you, your charisma and way to be lights up my world. I know I talk too much and sometimes I won't let you work alone, like you want to. But I feel so lonely when I'm not with you, I just want to spend the rest of this short and undefined life spawn I have with you. (Y/N), I love you. I get if... if you don't want to talk to me ever again, but...

—Shut up. —I said, tearing up like a cry baby. She look at me in pure shock. Maybe I said it too harsh. —The only way to make you stop rambling is like this.

And then, I kissed her. A very dramatic moment and a romantic one too. She grabbed me by my waist and deepened the kiss. We last a very long minutes like that. I couldn't believe it.

—Guys, the starts! Look up! This is incredible! —Eren yelled down the hill, with everyone following him.

Still hugging each other, we both turned our heads up. I started crying again, I felt truly happy for once in a while. Hange hold me tighter, almost crushing my small body within hers.

—Hange.

—Yes?

—Would you like to be my girlfriend?

—Absolutely yes. We can marry when I come back from my mission!

—That's not how it works Hange! We are too young for ma...

Sasha was in front of us. Mouth agape, with little sparkles coming from her eyes. Here it comes again.

—Doctor (Y/N) and Leader of Squad Hange are getting married!

Everyone cheered up and joined us in our hug. Erwin lifted me up and sat me on his shoulders. Hange yelled nonsense running downhill, tears from her eyes. Of happiness, of course. You still couldn't believe what happened. It felt like a dream, the girl of your dreams being your girlfriend in this hell of a world?

It must be heaven.

—The candles fell, they are burning the grass!

—Bring some water you idiot! Come on! Hange I told you the candles weren't necessary! (Y/N) this is all your fault!

taadaaa!!!  
the end


End file.
